


sometimes

by orphan_account



Series: sickly sweet nothings [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 19:58:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13107468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Shit poetry Dan wrote about Phil(again)





	sometimes

sometimes i wish

i could stop loving you. 


End file.
